warriors_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors - Around The River - Book One - Pebbles
ALLEGIEANCES RIVERCLAN LEADER: Troutstar-orange-brown tom with brown markings DEPUTY: Salmonclaw –gray tabby tom with pink belly ELDERS: Bladestripe-dark-gray tom Poinsettafur-red she-cat Redpelt-orange-red tom QUEENS: Sandyfur-tan with gray eyes Pebbleclaw-gray with blue eyes Crystaljaw-blue-gray with white markings on jaw WARRIORS: Tigerstripe-red-brown tom with black markings Moonpelt-shadow-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Sunnysky-yellow-tan she-cat Streamfur-white tom Dragonpelt-black tom with green eyes Littlefoot-tan tabby tom Greenfur-gray spotted she-cat MEDICINE CAT: Squidclaw-blue-black tom APPRENTICES: Flamepaw- orange-brown tabby tom Mousepaw- tan she-cat Snowypaw- gray tabby she-cat with white chest and muzzle Grassypaw-dark gray tabby tom Leafpaw-golden tabby she-cat Sparrowpaw-dark brown tom Moonpaw-black tom SHADOW CLAN LEADER: Stormystar-dark-grey tom DEPUTY: Scarpelt-red-brown she-cat ELDERS: Flamingstripe-orange tabby she-cat Scratchpelt-tan tom Leopardtail-spotted tan she-cat QUEENS: Jewelclaw-black with white markings Pridetail-light-gray with white belly Orangeleaf-orange with white tailtip and paws Tigresspelt-orange with black stripes WARRIORS: Treadingpaws-tan tom with black markings Shadowtail-gray tom Fiercepelt-red-brown she-cat with white stripes Heatherfire-light-brown she-cat Glacierpelt-white tom MEDICINE CAT: Thrushwing-feather-brown she-cat APPRENTICES: Darkpaw-cream tom with gray spots and turquoise eyes Yowlpaw-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Swamppaw-gold she-cat with black spots Rabbitpaw-light brown tom with gray eyes WIND CLAN LEADER: Breezestar-white she-cat with gray stripes DEPUTY: Cloudheart-fluffy white tom ELDERS: Grouchpelt-brown she-cat Treefur-light-brown tom Snowclaw-gray she-cat Purrtail-black tom with white paws QUEENS: Mewfur-light-gray Rabbittail-gray with white paws Bushyfur-black with fluffy fur Hollytail-brown with white tail tip WARRIORS: Redtail-orange-red tom Darkfur-black she-cat with gray stripes Apprentice Fangpaw, Cloudytail-light-gray tom Scarredmuzzle-brown tom with pink belly Tigerclaw-orange tom MEDECINE CAT: Rivertail-bluish-white tom THUNDERCLAN LEADER: Yellowstar-yellow-gold she-cat DEPUTY: Smallfur-very small tom with light brown fur ELDERS: Firetail-orange tom Hissingfur-brown she-cat Streakyclaw-black tom streaked with white Eaglefur-gray tom with white paws and head QUEENS: Silkyfur-pearl white with blue eyes Sandclaw-tan with gray eyes Grassfur-brown with green eyes Whitewhiskers-white with long whiskers WARRIORS: Blindtail-blind with one eye; light gray tom Squirreltail-brown bushy tailed she-cat Thunderpaws-yellow large pawed tom Tabbyfur-grey tabby marked she-cat Apprentice Blackpaw, Grayfur-gray she-cat MEDICINE CAT: Woodleaf-dark-brown she-cat Chapter One S'NOWYKIT GENTLY '''brushed her littermate, Grassykit, with her paw. “Grassy, are you awake?” she asked playfully. “Ugh…Snowy? Is that you?” the grey tabby tom grumbled, “Yes, I am ''now. I had a dream I was chasing a rabbit, Snowy. You know? I’m thinking, maybe one day we can be-” “Warriors?” Snowykit said excitedly. Grassykit stared at her blankly. “Well, me, ''of course, not you.” Snowykit’s face fell. “W-why not?” the grey and white kitten asked. Grassykit smiled. “Snowy, Snowy, you’ll never be strong or brave enough to be a warrior. Maybe be a queen. Then you might become an elder.” Snowykit wrinkled her face. “I’m strong enough! A-and I’m the bravest in the litter!” she yelled. Grassykit laughed. “Oh, really? Well, then, show me your hunting skills.” Snowykit frowned. “Grassykit, you know as well as me that we have never done hunting before!” Grassykit’s face had a playful frown. “Well, how are you supposed to be a warrior if you don’t know how to hunt?” “But, I can-” Snowykit cut in. “I wasn’t finished. No one will teach you, weakling.” Grassykit said heartlessly. Snowykit hissed ferociously. “You’re in for it!” she yelled, and swiped her claws across Grassykit’s face. Luckily, he ducked a split second before Snowykit’s sharp white claws hit his face. “S-Snowy! What are you doing!” he sputtered in surprise. Snowykit hissed. “Not such a weakling anymore, huh?” Grassykit’s face held its worried look, then slowly changed to a playful look. “Snowykit, I’m fully sorry. When you become Snowystar, can you make me your deputy?” Snowykit smiled. “Of course, my brother. Feel assured you will soon be Grassyheart of RiverClan.” She swiped Grassykit once more, leaving a small claw mark on his pink nose. “Hey!” he yelled, although it didn’t hurt. “Haha, evil kittypet!” she teased. “''Kittypet?” ''Grassykit said, smirking. “You’re in for it, I am the all-powerful Grassyfu-” The kits’ play was interrupted. Their mother, Pebbleclaw, walked in, smiling. “Hey, you two warriors,” she teased, “How would you like to become ‘paws?” The kits’ eyes grew wide. “A-a ‘p-paw?” Snowykit stammered, “T-that’s-” “Amazing!” Grassykit finished. Their mother smiled. “You two are of age,” the gray tabby said, “so, Troutstar said you can start your training! The other kits are becoming warriors too. He thinks five warriors are not enough.” ''Hmm…. thought Snowypaw, is there a prophecy he’s not telling us about? ''“Well, you two kits better hurry!” Their mother’s voice pulled Snowykit from her thoughts. “Bye!” the two kits yelled in sync as they raced off to the central rock. Chapter Two GRASSYKIT WALKED slowly down the path towards the central rock. Racing with his sister was fun, but his legs needed a rest. Snowykit, though, was a running machine. “C’mon, snailpaws, catch up!” she said, grinning. Grassykit growled. “Hey, I’m giving all I got!” he snapped. Snowykit slowed her pace. “Sorry, Grassykit, I’m just-” “Excited?” Grassykit finished. Snowykit grinned, showing her pointy white teeth. “Yep,” she paused. “Do you think we’ll be warriors? There’s still the chance we could be held back, or become a medicine cat, or worse…” Grassykit smiled. “Why would Troutstar start us now if we weren’t gonna be warriors?” Snowykit smiled, satisfied. But Grassykit still had a thought in the back of his mind. ''Would we become warriors? ''But there was no time for that-they had arrived at the rock. “Cats,” Troutstar announced, “We have some kits that have reached the age of the apprentice. They are Grassykit, Snowykit, Sparrowkit, Leafkit and Moonkit. Grassykit, come forth.” Walking forward, Grassykit nervously looked up at his leader. “Grassykit, you are now Grassypaw!” “GRASSYPAW! GRASSYPAW! GRASSYPAW!” His name was chanted through the Clan. Grassypaw smiled. “Streamfur, are you willing to take Grassypaw as your apprentice?” the orange brown tom asked. The icy-blue tom stared at him. “Yes,” he answered, and rubbed noses with Grassypaw. “Snowykit, come forth,” Troutstar said. Snowykit bounced forward excitedly. “From now on, you shall be Snowypaw.” Again, the apprentice’s name was chanted. Snowypaw whispered, “I hope I get Sunnysky! She seems so excited like me!” But the light gray apprentice’s wish was not fulfilled. “Dragonpelt, will you take Snowypaw as your apprentice?” Dragonpelt glared down Snowypaw with his green eyes. “Yes.” He said coldly. Snowypaw shivered. The ceremony continued till each kit was named. “Thank you, my Clan. Let us train these new apprentices to become fully fledged warriors!” Troutstar shouted. Grassypaw sighed a sigh of relief. His worries were wrong. He went over to Snowypaw, who was talking with the other cats. “Grassyk-I mean, paw-had this cool dream tonight. He was a warrior, and, and, I think hunting something!” her eyes glanced to Grassypaw, who was shocked. “Grassypaw! You can tell this story best! You had the dream!” Sparrowpaw smiled. “C’mon, Grassy, tell us the story!” “Yeah, Grassypaw! You’re not a kit anymore, are you?” said Moonpaw. Grassypaw gulped. ''If I tell them of my dream, would they make fun of me? '' “W-well, I had this dream I was chasing some prey, then suddenly a dragon approached me, its talons sloshing a river. Just then, snow flew past me, settling on the dragon. Just then the dragon breathed…water, filling up the river and overflowing it.” “Wow! Does that mean Snowypaw was the snow?” “Were you still an apprentice?” “Was the river meant to be RiverClan?” “I see,” said a booming voice from behind the young cats. They looked up to see Troutstar. “Our medicine cat just reported having the same dream; but watching it. Do you think you were meant to be a medicine cat?” Grassypaw was shocked. Was this his true destiny? “I-I-I…I don’t know…..” He wondered, ''but in the dream I was chasing prey; that’s not what medicine cats do…right? ''Troutstar sighed. “Well, the ceremony happened, and Streamfur would be a bit disappointed…..We’ll wait and see, Grassypaw.” The leader left, leaving the young cats to themselves. “Wow,” Snowypaw said, “You might be a medicine cat…that’s-that’s…” “A lot to take in, I know. But…let’s leave that in the past,” Grassypaw assured her, “after all, we need to get to our mentors, right? Time for our first day of training!” Snowypaw started to question him, then shrugged it off and bounded off to the lake with her brother. Chapter Three “WELL, YOU’LL BE needing to learn the basics of hunting, you two,” Streamfur said to Snowypaw and her brother, Grassypaw. Dragonpelt glared at the two eager, young cats with his emerald-green eyes, which seemed to stare right through you. “Of course we don’t expect you to get anything on your first try; most cats don’t. Even a failed hunt attempt is better than nothing,” Snowypaw felt assured at this; although staring into her mentor’s bright green eyes with his serious stare did make her nervous. “Although a few lucky apprentices did catch something on their first try; Dragonpelt did, Snowypaw.” Streamfur added. ''Wow, Dragonpelt was probably a great apprentice, and an even better warrior, ''Snowypaw said to herself, ''but just looking into his mean glare makes me nervous….. “Alright cats, for our first patrol out, we’ll be showing you the borders with the other clans before we head out to the lake to hunt.” Streamfur ordered them. “Follow us to the lake and the forest around RiverClan.” The four cats started walking. “This is cool, huh?” Grassypaw said to his sister excitedly. “I’ve dreamt of hunting-literally-but this is way more…well, real, when it’s real!” Snowypaw understood her eager brother’s excitement. She felt the same way, although she wish she had gotten a more enthusiastic mentor, like Sunnysky. Suddenly, Sunnysky came out of the forest with an apprentice Snowypaw had not particularly liked as a kit; Moonpaw. Lucky Moonpaw…well, he would be better off with a mentor to fit his personality, like Dragonpelt…what was Troutstar thinking? Sunnysky ignored Snowypaw, lost in her gloomy thoughts, and greeted Streamfur. “Hello brother!” she greeted him enthusiastically. “You’re siblings?” Grassypaw burst out. “Now that I think about it, you do have similar pelts.” “Yep!” then suddenly, she whispered to Streamfur, “Who’s that one?” she said, pointing to Snowypaw, “Do you have her? She looks……” Snowypaw jerked awake from her thoughts. “I-I’m not like that! I was just…thinking. I really look up to you, Sunnysky!” “Well, thank you! We’ll be on our way, then.” Sunnysky left, leading Moonpaw with her. “Did you arrange this?” Dragonpelt asked Streamfur. Streamfur blushed, “N-no, it was a surprise to me as well.” Dragonpelt sighed. “Well….uh, let’s get going, then?” Grassypaw added hopefully. Dragonpelt flicked his black tail in a motion that meant to get moving. Streamfur nodded at the cats. They went farther to the borders. Suddenly, Snowypaw picked up a scent. “Do you smell that?” she said, “It’s very…queer. It smells like…rodents?” Dragonpelt nodded affirmatively. “It’s the scent of the nearby clans.” Snowypaw was shocked. “They eat rodents?” Streamfur sighed. “We are accustomed to the lake and fish, more than the other clans. They live in different places, such as forests, so their prey is different.” Snowypaw nodded. “That’s weird though; I wonder how a mouse would taste,” Grassypaw added dreamily. Streamfur laughed. “They’re…a bit tougher than fish, and very furry. I’ve tried one before; the fur gets stuck in your teeth!” They continued along the border. “Here, we mark the borders,” Dragonpelt said, “of course we know where our borders are, but it reminds us to not cross.” “Also, it tells new apprentices to stay away, and wandering kittypets.” Streamfur added. Grassypaw frowned. “But don’t all kittypets live in Twoleg dens?” Dragonpelt nodded. “Most of them. But a few run away-I can’t blame them-and wander the land.” The apprentices got lost in thought as they walked across the borders. I wonder what it’s like to be a kittypet, ''thought Snowypaw. ''Always being fed Twoleg food-yuck!-living in a Twoleg den, becoming the possession of a Twoleg, just like a warrior’s catch! Soon the cats reached the lake. “Let’s get ready to hunt,” Streamfur told them, “listen, smell, feel.” Snowypaw walked up to the water. As she touched the crystal-clear lake, she closed her eyes. “Listen, smell, feel,” she repeated. Her ears twitched. Her nose sniffed. Her whiskers shuffled. There is….a fish close by, a small one, right…. '' ''“Here!” she yelled as she smacked the water. The fish hurriedly tried its best to swim away. Snowypaw sighed. As she lifted her paw, she felt something squirming. “A fish!” she rejoiced. She looked over at Dragonpelt, whose eyes widened. “Get it on land! Get it on land!” Streamfur yowled. Snowypaw hurriedly set the fish on land, and bit it. Streamfur smiled. “Now something to bring back to the clan!” Dragonpelt….was that the beginning of a smile on his face? Proudness in his eyes? Must have been a trick of the light, for Dragonpelt returned to his stern position….. Grassypaw scowled. He stomped over to the water. “fish……need one…….Streamfur proud…..Snowypaw?.....” A fish leaped. So did Grassypaw. “Catch it!” Streamfur and Snowypaw shouted in sync. Grassypaw nervously clawed the air. He snatched the fish, but then fumbled it. The fish fell back into the river. Streamfur sighed. “Like I said, not….every cat gets his fish….” Chapter Four THE CATS walked back to the clan. Grassypaw dragged along reluctantly, opposite of Snowypaw, who bounced happily. “Well, I’d say we had a successful first day of training,” Streamfur said. “We’ll meet you again tomorrow.” Glancing at the setting sun, Dragonpelt ordered, “You better get to the apprentices’ den. It’s getting late.” The young cats nodded. Heading for the den, the siblings spotted Leafpaw and Sparrowpaw returning from their hunt. “Hey guys!” Snowypaw exclaimed, “How’d it go?” Leafpaw and Sparrowpaw exchanged glances. “It was…okay,” Sparrowpaw said, his tail twitching. Leafpaw sighed. “Well, goodnight. I’m tired after the hunt. We went to the forest with Squidclaw to look for herbs, then we fished at the lake.” Snowypaw nodded understandingly. “We patrolled the borders—it was fun—and then fished too. Oh, and goodnight!” The four cats walked into the apprentices’ den. Soon, chatter broke out amongst the cats, as Moonpaw, Flamepaw, and Mousepaw were already there. “Did you hear? There’s a full moon tomorrow, so the Clans are having a gathering!” Sparrowpaw said excitedly. Snowypaw smiled. “Remind me again, Sparrowpaw, but what’s a gathering?” Sparrowpaw’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You’ve never heard of one? Every full moon the Clans, excluding kits, some apprentices, and queens, (maybe elders too, but I’m not sure) meet to gather by the Highstones. There, the Clans will discuss prey, weather, problems, new apprentices, warriors, et cetera. I wonder if we’ll be able to go.” Moonpaw shook his head from the corner. “I think we won’t,” he muttered, “they might announce us, but we’re not needed in the ceremony.” Snowypaw frowned. “Don’t be so negative, Moonpaw,” she said, “maybe we could ask Troutstar if he’s planning on letting us go. If not, we could tell him it’d be good for us to recognize Clan members and scents for safety or whatever.” “Well, we should get some sleep,” Grassypaw stated, “even if Troutstar doesn’t bring us, it’d do us well to be energized for tomorrow.” The other apprentices nodded, and one by one fell asleep. Grassypaw sighed. He’d have a long day tomorrow…and he didn’t need to be a medicine cat, even if Troutstar thought so. He wanted to be deputy…like his father, Salmonclaw. He needed to make him proud. The next morning, Grassypaw stretched as he woke, but flinched as he saw Troutstar peering into the apprentices’ den, his brown eyes watching the sleeping cats. “T-Troutstar?” Grassypaw stammered. Troutstar smiled. “Good, good, a waking cat,” he said, “…Grassypaw? Yes, tell the others they’re going to the gathering. All of you…just to learn more about Clan life.” As the others woke, Grassypaw told them the news. Soon, they spread out to their mentors and had a day of training. “Ugh,” groaned Sparrowpaw, “after a full day of fight training, I dunno if I want to go to the gathering.” He, Grassypaw, and their mentors, Streamfur and Littlefoot, had trained in RiverClan fighting styles. They looked at the rising moon and the cats leaving, and realized it was time for the gathering. “Let’s go!” Grassypaw called. At the Highstones, it didn’t seem too solemn. Other apprentices were prancing, so Grassypaw walked up to them. “Hi,” he said, “I’m Grassypaw, and this is my friend, Sparrowpaw. We’re RiverClan cats.” The apprentices smiled. “I’m Darkpaw,” the cream tom replied, “the brown is Rabbitpaw, gold is Swamppaw, and gray is Yowlpaw. We’re ShadowClan.” Darkpaw looked at the others. “I’ve been to a gathering before, but this is Swamppaw and Yowlpaw’s first.” Grassypaw nodded. “Except for Flamepaw and Mousepaw, this is every apprentice’s first in our Clan.” Darkpaw looked over at his leader, and walked to where he was sitting. “Go sit by your leader,” he said, “with the RiverClan cats.” Grassypaw saw Flamepaw and Mousepaw WIP